Mmmm
by lillybug991
Summary: Elliot tells Olivia a story, but can't help but get carried away. One-Shot! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Benson, Stabler," Cragen yelled, causing them to look up from their paperwork that they were working.

"Yea cap?" Olivia said looking up at her superior.

"You two can go for the night, but beware you are still on call," Cragen said.

"Hey sucks to be you two," Munch said not bothering to look up from his desk.

"Fin, Munch, I need you two to stay late. Both of you have DD5's that need to be turned in from the Barden's case, get them done," Cragen said walking back into his office.

"Sucks to be us? At least we get to go home," Elliot said getting up and grabbing his and Olivia's coat.

"Yea yea, go have fun! Live it up!" Munch said sarcastically.

"Aww don't be sad!" Olivia said laughing.

"Hey, baby-girl do you those notes I gave you the other night?" Fin asked finally looking up.

"Yea, just a moment," Olivia said walking over to her desk and pulling out a folder and handing it to him.

"Since when did Fin do your homework?" Elliot asked.

"He isn't doing my homework?" Olivia said with a scoff.

"Yea, right," Elliot said with s smirk.

"Baby-girl hasn't been sleeping well, so I am helping her out so that she has less things to worry about," Fin said, looking through the folder to see if it was all there.

"Fin you don't have to tell him anything, he is just nosey!" Olivia said walking out of the squad room, Elliot rolled his eyes but ran after her.

"Liv, hey, wait!" Elliot yelled after her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"What is wrong? I was just going to ask if I could stay at your place tonight?" Elliot asked as they walked to the car, Olivia had been very bitchy lately.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Yea, I don't care, El you don't have to ask. But if you don't mind me asking, why wont you sleep at your new place," she asked him as they got in his car.

"I don't like to be alone," he said with a sigh as he started the car. "And I figure, that you are alone a lot. And two lonely people should be together," he said glancing over at her.

"You get used to it," she said looking out the window avoiding his stare. "I did," she said letting out a long sigh.

"See thats the thing nobody should have to get used to that," Elliot said placing his hand on her thigh, unconsciously knowing that he was sending chills through her whole entire body.

"Yea," she said taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself they were almost to her place. Elliot started drawing small nothings on her leg causing her to shiver.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh yea, fine," she said looking over at him and smiling. The rest of the ride was silent as soon as they got there Olivia jumped out of the car, and started walking up to her apartment. Elliot had to run to catch up with her.

They both silently rode the Elevator up to Olivia apartment, when they got there Olivia opened the door and walked to the kitchen and made herself a glass of wine.

"Do you want some?" She asked him.

"No thanks," he said walking to the hallway closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I am getting a blanket?" He said with a small questioning smile.

"Oh no, you don't have to. You can have my room, I will sit in here and read or something," Olivia said grabbing the bottle and her glass and walking over to the couch.

"Liv, I am not taking your bed while you sleep on the couch," he said walking over to the couch where she was and sat down beside her.

"I'm not really tired any way," she said taking a long drink and pulling out her phone.

"So you are just going to sit here and play on your phone?" He asked her.

"I'm not playing," she said with a scoff and look up at him to see a questioning look. "I'm reading, there is a difference," she said.

"What exactly are you reading?" He asked her.

"Nothing that you would like," she said taking another drink.

"Let me see," he said taking the wine glass out of her hand and sitting it on the table.

"No, just," she paused locked her phone and set it down in her lap. "I will go and make my bed for you and you can go to bed," she said standing up, she set her phone on the table and he grabbed her hand.

"Liv, I am a grown man. You don't have to make the bed for me," he said. "And I really don't feel comfortable sleeping in your bed while you sleep out here," he said.

"Well I am not really making the bed, I am just going to go and clean up. And I told you I'm not tired, I will be right back, do you want me to get you some of the sleeping cloths that you have here?" She asked him, walking to her room.

"Liv, I can get them myself," he said. "I know where they are."

"No I am already up, just sit there I will be right back," she said. She walked in her room to see that she had clothes all over the place, she sighed and started picking them up.

Elliot sat there staring at the table, when he seen her phone. His curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up, he unlocked the screen to see that it was on a page. He started skimming through it when something caught his eye.

_She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss. She felt his start to slowly lick at her bottom lip, so she granted him access. As soon as she did he jumped at hit, and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He grabbed her legs and she knew what he was trying to do, so she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him._

_When she did, he back her up so that she was trapped between the wall and him. They broke the kiss when air was necessary, and he went straight to her neck. _

_"Oh, god," she moaned when he found a certain spot on her neck._

_"You like that baby?" He asked looking her in the eyes._

_"God yes," she groaned kissing him, hard._

_"I want you so bad," he said breaking the kiss and pulling her bottom lip between his teeth._

_"Then take me," she whispered into his ear. That was all he needed to take her to the bedroom, he dropped her on the bed and-_

Elliot stopped reading and took a deep breath, he could help but put him and Olivia in the spot of these two charters. Elliot looked at Olivias door to see that it was partially open. This is why Olivia isent sleeping, she is sexualy frustrated. Elliot, still holding her phone, walked to the room to see her sitting at the end of her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she looked up to see Elliot standing there with her phone. Oh no her phone! She thought she jumped up and when to grab it but he held it up.

"I really like this," he said pushing her down so that she was sitting on the end of the bed and looking up at him.

"You read it? What exactly did you read?" She asked, she couldn't remember what page she left off on. But by the way that he was looking at her, she knew that is was a dirty spot. Elliot picked up the phone and unlocked, and started to read to her.

"He laid her on the bed," he said pushing her back and hovering over her. "He slid up the bed, so that he was hovering over her and place small kisses on her," he said, doing the same thing that he was reading.

His words were going making her question her decision to let him continue, but his actions were telling her to grab him and kiss him, hard!

"El," she said in a small whisper.

"She quietly called out his name," he said with a smirk, she was melting into a puddle of goo right underneath him. "But he stopped her with a small kiss," he said, she looked him dead in the eyes to know that he was going to kiss her. As soon as his lips met hers she was done for, she took her phone out of his hand and threw it on the floor, determined to make her own story with him. She longed for a happy ever after.

Elliot climber over her so that he was straddling her, he grabbed her side and slid her up to the top of the bed, since her feet were still hanging off the end.

"He slowly slid her shirt up over her head leaving the top half of her body in nothing but a bra," he said as he did.

"She gasped when the cold air hit her body," Olivia said, with a small smile, she could not believe they were doing this. He looked down at her and smiled.

"He ran his hand along her smooth flat stomach, as he slid down her frame to her waist. When he got to the top of her pants he looked up at her with questioning eyes," he said also looking up at her wondering if he was taking this to far but hoping she would let him.

"She nodded her head, and raised her hips, telling him that this is what she wanted," Olivia said raising her hips, hoping he knew that that was his signal to take off her pants.

"He couldn't control his excitement, and quickly unfastened them and slid them off her body. Now she was laying in front of him in nothing but her underwear," Elliot said sliding back up her body after taking off her pants.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know if you like it, should I continue? ;) <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

"She couldn't help but wither underneath him, she was dieing for some friction," she said, not being able to help her self from moving underneath him.

"He could see how bad that she wanted it so he slowly rocked his pelvis into Olivia's," he said replacing the no named character with her name. Olivia let out a moan and looked up at him. He was staring down at her.

"Olivia couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, as she looked up into Elliot's eyes staring down at her. And since she wasn't one who like attention, she quickly broke it," Olivia said closing her eyes, and breaking the eye contact. "She flipped them over so that she was straddling him," she said and before Elliot could say anything or do anything she flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Elliot looked up at Olivia with a questioning look, he knew she didn't like the attention, but she was just so beautiful he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes," he said reaching out and stroking her face. "He went to lean up to kiss her," he said starting to lean up but she push him back down onto his back. She smiled at his kind words.

"Olivia seen that he was going to try and kiss her but she pushed him back down, she knew that if Elliot kissed her she would not be able to take this as slow as she pleased. She was already about to bust with all of the emotions that were running through her body. She slid her hands under his shirt, biting her bottom lip as she pulled it over his head," she said biting her lip and pulling his shirt off of him. "She instantly put her hands on his chest, she gasped as her skin met his. She slid down his body so that she was sitting on his thighs and looking up at him," she said sitting there watching him, not sure if she should continue. She had no idea what the hell they were doing!

"He seen that Olivia was hesitant and instantly started to worry," Elliot said watching her.

"Elliot I love you," she blurted out breaking their little thing that they had going, as soon as she said it she wished that she could take it back. "Wait, no, I, ugh," she groaned covering her face embarrassed.

"Liv," he said sitting up. "Look at me," he said, but she shook her head, he couldn't help but chuckle at how childish she was being hiding her face behind her hands.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment funny," she mumbled into her hands.

"Oh Liv," he said grabbing her face and pulling them away from her face, he smile when he seen how red she was. "I love you too, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," she said leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better," she said looking down, and soon as she did she looked back up she forgot that she was sitting on him. She got even redder, if that were possible.

"No Liv, I love you, I love you so much," he said kissing her but this one was more urgent, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on the bulge in his pants. As soon as she felt him she let out a moan into his mouth. She still couldnt believe they were doing this, but she wanted nothing more than Elliot. And if he wanted her, even for a few moments, she was going to take it! When they broke the kiss, she went back to her former position and unfastened his pants and slid them down, and off his legs. Leaving him laying there in nothing but a pair of black boxer. Before she could do anything else he flipped them back over so that he was on top her her.

"El," she gasped, she had no idea he was going to do that.

"Shh, relax," he said reaching underneath her and unfastening her bra. When she realized what he was doing she raised her chest into his so that he had better access. As soon as the fabric left her skin, he started to caress her breasts. She let out a small gasp when took one of her nipples into his mouth, his hot, warm mouth.

"El," she whimpered rocking her hips up into him.

"Geeze Liv," he groaned tearing himself away from her breasts, the amount of need and want they felt for each other was insane.

"El," he moaned. "I need you, now," she said rocking up into him again.

"I think we should take this slow," he said. "I want our first time to be special," he said gently kissing.

"Elliot, I need something or I am going blow," she said kissing him harder, she felt his hand slide down in between them and into her panties. He inserted one finger into her causing her to gasp into his mouth, after a few thrusts with his index finger he add another one. Making her moan into his mouth, she slid her hands down his sides, he shivered. She thought either he was ticklish or her touch had the same affect on him as his did to her.

She slid her finger into his boxers and started to push them down. When she couldn't push them down and farther with her hand she brought her legs up moaning when she felt how his fingers felt in her at the new position. She hooked her toes into the side of his boxers and slid them the rest of the way down, once they got to his feet he kicked them off. Leaving them both naked, he gave latched his onto hers when he felt her grab his member.

"Oh Liv," he groaned into her mouth feeling her start to stroke him. He added another finger into her then another, as she spend of her movements he did too. When he slowed down, she did as well. They were both in perfect sync with each other, as always.

As soon as he thumb touched her clit, she came undone gripping him harder and stroking him faster. Also signaling his undoing, they both called out each others name. Elliot looked down a smiled seeing the mess he had made on her stomach and thighs, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling his fingers out of her, causing her to moan at the loss of contact. He reached over and grabbed his shirt that was sitting in the floor beside her bed, he cleaned her up and then threw it back on the floor.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said kissing her, long and slow.

"El," she said breaking the kiss, he looked down at her confused till she rocked her hips. "Now," she whispered, then kissed him with all the passion that she could give him. He took this as his signal, that she wanted it, and bad. He line his tip up to her entrance and slowly started to slide in, her hands instantly went to his back as she held on to him. "Oh god," she gasped.

"Mmmm, Liv you are so tight!" He groaned into her ear.

"Oh god, faster," she said, his slow pace was killing her. When he started going faster, she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders. "Mmmm El," she moaned.

"Liv, I am so close," he whispered sucking on her neck.

"Me to El, me-," she gasped when he reached down and started playing with her clit.

"I love you," he said breathless.

"I love you too. Elliot!" She yelled when she came undone, she bit his shoulder and grunted into the crook of her neck.

When they both came down from their highs, Elliot rolled them over so that she was on top but he was still inside of her.

"God that was amazing," Elliot said kissing the top of her head.

"It was," she agreed.

"Hey Liv?" He said.

"Hmm?" She hummed into his chest, to tired to sit up.

"I cant believe you read porn!" He said starting to laugh, Olivia instantly started to blush, and brought her hand up to her face again.

**The end!**

_Unless you want more? Idk what you want you have to tell me! Please review! And if you do want me to continue give me a request!_

Follow me on instagram lillybug991 or add me on snapchat krissytina1998

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well here is the ending but I was thinking that maybe I will turn it into a one shot series!? What do you think?<em>**


End file.
